My Lucky Day
by CSICowboy
Summary: my first fanfic. my fav character is nick. this is just a story about him. maybe CN and GS. i love CN stories. sorry if you don't, but please read it anyway. i'm sure u will like it. please rr
1. Wake Up Call

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if you hate it. I've been reading your fanfics for a while now and one thing I don't see often is Nick and Cath romance. The very first csi episode I watched was Overload, and Nick became my favourite character. Cath just seemed to be there for him so I LOVE to read CN stories, sorry if you don't, but I encourage you (even if you don't like CN stories) to write some because there are very few out there for people like me to read. Ok on to the disclaimers. (just so you know I'm only 11 so I don't really know how all of this works.  
  
Disclaimers: Ok, although I would really like to own CSI and all its characters, I don't punches a hole in the wall. All other standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Okay on with the story…

**MY LUCKY DAY**  
  
Nick woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up. "Stokes," he said in a groggy tone. "Nick, where are you? You're an hour late for work," Grissom said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Shit, ok I'll be there in thirty minutes" nick replied. "Okay bye… oh, wait. Nick?" Grissom asked. "Yeah" nick replied.  
  
"Get a new alarm clock," Grissom responded dryly. "bye" Nick said and hung up. He hopped out of bed and stumbled towards his dresser. He stubbed his toe on a chair on the way to his dresser. "Damn!"  
  
He was hopping around on one foot when he tripped over a pair of jeans lying on the floor. THUD! "OW!" that woke him up. He got back on his feet rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. "that's gonna leave a bump" he said opening his dresser. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He yanked on his jeans and his shirt and headed for his bathroom.  
  
Nick looked at himself in the mirror. A bump was already forming on his head, his eyes were bloodshot from the little sleep he had gotten that night, and his hair was a mess. He quickly brushed his teeth and headed for his kitchen.  
  
He opened his cereal cabinet and peered inside. Nothing. "My lucky day" he stated sarcastically. He rummaged through his kitchen ending up with nothing to eat. He rubbed his eyes and walked into his living room.  
  
He grabbed his shoes and placed them on his feet, tying them quickly. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door. He jumped into his Tahoe and pulled out of his drive way. This was just not his day he thought as he drove down the road.  
  
He reached the stop sign at the end of the road. Just as he started to drive into the middle of the 4-way intersection a car came barreling down the street…  
  
A/N: Cliffhangers don't you just love 'em. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. And please review, remember it's my first fanfic. I need suggestions and ideas please. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. The next chapter will be longer and up soon, it all depends on you guys. It could be posted by the end of the night. Hope you stay with me. Have fun fellow fanfic folks (don't u just love alliteration) (sorry I'm hyper, and PATHETIC).


	2. Another kind of Wake Up Call

A/N: Hi guys I'm back and ready for chapter 2. I got some reviews I really liked so I'm going to continue this story. I really liked the review by higherbeingfriensfan. Apparently they are exactly like me and don't really like G/S stories. I was just going to put it in my story because it seems that that's what most people like. I'll try to be nice to both types of people (G/S fans and non -G/S fans) by only putting a little bit of G/S in the story. I hope you like this chapter. If you review, and like it, I'll keep going. Oh, and I have another story coming out too, so look for that if you liked this one so far. Thanks 4 the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nick barely had time to realize the car was about to hit him when it slammed into his Tahoe! The impact of the crash sent the Tahoe rolling onto the side of the road. The car's driver had been thrown from the car onto the edge of the road.  
  
When the driver got up, amazingly unhurt, he gaped at the site before him. His car was smashed in the front and the other vehicle was upside-down on the side of the road. It was in much worse shape than his car. He walked over to the other vehicle looking for the driver. What he saw scared him half to death.  
  
The man in the Tahoe was covered in blood. The frightened man ran back to his car. He reached inside for his cell phone. He quickly dialed 911 and told them about the man in the Tahoe. However he didn't say he had been involved in the crash.  
  
After he told the woman on the other end of the phone where to find the Tahoe he hung up. He jumped into his car not wanting to be there when the police and paramedics arrived. He turned the key in the ignition and miraculously the car started. Then he drove off down the road until he got to his house, were his pregnant wife, who was in labor, was waiting for him. She was the reason he had been in such a hurry to get home.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the intersection the cops and paramedics had arrived. A group of men were using "The Jaws of Life" to get Nick out of the still overturned Tahoe. After they had gotten him out they carefully laid him on a stretcher and quickly transported him to Desert Palms Hospital.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is he?" asked a very frustrated Sara. She'd had to work extra because Nick hadn't been there. It was now 2 hours past the beginning of shift.  
  
"Maybe you should call him on his cell," Greg suggested to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah," Grissom replied not really paying attention to him, but understanding what he was saying and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Nick's number, but no one picked up. He put his phone away.  
  
"So?" Catherine asked  
  
"He didn't answer," Grissom replied as his phone started to ring.  
  
"Grissom," He said.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?" a young man on the other end of the phone asked, "This is Dr. McClatchey from the Desert Palms Hospital. Do you know a Nicholas Stokes?"  
  
"Yes," Grissom replied uneasily.  
  
"Um, well, he was, uh, in an accident and, uh, you might want to come in, so I can explain his injuries to you," the young doctor replied hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, um, I'll be there in 15 minutes," Grissom replied.  
  
"Bye," the doctor said and hung up.  
  
Grissom hung up his phone and just stared off into space. "Hey, Griss, you ok?" Warrick asked. Grissom just nodded. Then he told them what he had been told.  
  
"Well let's get to the hospital," Warrick said as soon as Grissom was done explaining what the doctor had said.  
  
They all went out to the parking lot. Catherine's Tahoe was being worked on so she went with Warrick. Sara's Tahoe was parked a lot farther away than everyone else's, so she hitched a ride with Grissom.  
  
A/N: Ok, 2 chapters down, review and tell me if you want more. Sorry it took so long to update, It's just with school, tennis, and homework I hardly have time. My other story should be up soon, if you want to read it. The next chapter in this story will include parts at the hospital, and just to warn you, I'm not very good at describing the machines and other things in a hospital, so that chapter might be kinda confusing. Ok well I gotta go, it's time for school. Bye. 


	3. Is there a Doctor in the House?

A/N: Hi guys. School is over, I have no homework, and it's the weekend!!! I think you know what that means. Lots of sleep, junk food, and fan fiction writing and reading. I have chapter 3 coming up now, just so you know it could be kind of confusing. Enjoy! And please review.

**Chapter 3**

In Warrick's Tahoe

Warrick was driving his Tahoe with Catherine in the passenger's seat. Warrick was thinking about Nick when his thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle coming from the passenger's side.

He turned his head slightly and saw Catherine quietly crying in the passenger's seat. He began to get worried. He knew Catherine cared a lot about everyone on the graveyard shift, but she had a different kind of attachment to Nick, and the situation he was in now wouldn't be easy for her, or anyone else.

"He's gonna be ok," Warrick tried to convince Catherine, "Nick doesn't know how to give up," Warrick tried again.

"It's just not fair," Catherine said quietly, "He never did anything to deserve this."

"I know. Nick's a good guy, but sometimes things just happen, and there's not much you can really do about it. You just have to wait and see what happens," Warrick said soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Catherine said, still not convinced.

Warrick went back to driving and Catherine just stared out the window.

In Grissom's Tahoe

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Sara asked for the third time.

Grissom sighed and glanced over at Sara. He could tell she was really worried about Nick, as was he. He turned back to the road and said, "I don't know, Sara. Nick's a fighter I'm sure he'll be out of the hospital in no time, but we just have to wait and see."

Sara nodded and just stared at her hands.

At the hospital

The two Tahoes pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a place to park. Then all four CSIs quickly got out of them and walked into the hospital. Inside they found the receptionist's desk.

"Can you tell us were we can find Nick Stokes?" Grissom asked the tired young lady behind the receptionist's desk.

The lady whose name tag said her name was Amy looked at her computer, and then said, "He is in surgery at the moment, if you would find some chairs in the waiting room, I will have the doctor come talk to you as soon as his surgery is complete."

"Ok, um, how long will it be until he is out of surgery?" Grissom asked.

"About an hour," Amy informed them.

"Ok, thank you," Grissom replied.

They walked into the waiting room which only had a couple other people in it and sat down. They chatted about anything but Nick while they waited.

"Maybe we should call Greg and tell him," Warrick suggested, knowing that Greg would want to know, since Nick was his role model.

"Yeah," Sara agreed.

Warrick looked at Grissom for permission.

"Go ahead," Grissom replied.

Warrick got up and headed outside to call Greg on his cell phone.

Greg's Lab

Greg was printing off test results for Sara when his cell phone began to ring.

"Sanders," he said.

"Greg, it's Warrick. Uh, Nick was in a car accident. Could you come to Desert Palms Hospital?" Warrick asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure. I'm on my way, just give me fifteen minutes. How is he?" Greg asked quickly.

"He's in surgery right now. We haven't heard anything from the doctor," Warrick replied.

"Ok, thanks for calling I'll be there soon," Greg said and hung up. He exited his lab, locking the door. Then he practically ran down the halls to the locker room. He opened his locker, stuffed his lab coat in, and grabbed his jacket.

He ran back out into the halls, to the receptionist's desk, and signed out. Then he ran outside to his car (I've never seen Greggo's vehicle so please if you know what he drives put it in a review). He unlocked it and jumped in. He put his keys in the ignition and started the car. He quickly drove to the hospital, parked, and hopped out. He ran up to doors, swung them open, and searched for his CSI friends.

When he found them he walked over.

"Hey, how is he?" Greg asked when he reached them.

"He's in surgery still. He should be out in twenty minutes," Warrick replied.

"What happened?" Greg asked again.

"He was in an accident. Brass is coming over later to give us the details." Grissom stated.

"Oh," Greg said quietly. He sat down in the seat next to Grissom.

Twenty-five minutes later

Dr. McClatchey walked down the hall, toward the waiting room. He had just finished performing surgery on Nick Stokes. When he entered the waiting room he found a group huddled in the corner. He walked over to them and asked, "I'm Dr. McClatchey. Are you here for Mr. Stokes?"

"Yes," Grissom replied standing up, "How is he?"

"Well, he just got out of surgery, and he is stable for the moment, but he lost a lot of blood in that accident. Um, he broke three ribs, a leg, and an arm. He has a pretty bad concussion, lots of minor cuts and bruises. He may also have some spinal damage, but I can't be sure, yet," the young doctor informed them.

"When can we see him?" Catherine asked. She was almost in tears after listening to the doctor.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"As close as you can get," Greg said, also close to tears.

"Well, he is in Intensive care right now, but since his immediate family isn't present at the moment I can allow two of you in at a time," the doctor said after looking at the tear-stricken faces.

"Thank-you doctor," Grissom said.

"Your welcome, if you need anything else just ask for me at the receptionist's desk," the young man said and retreated back down the hall.

The group of five walked over to the receptionist's desk and asked which room Nick was in.

"Mr. Stokes is currently in the ICU, room 303," Amy told them.

"Thank-you," Grissom replied.

They all went up to the ICU and found Nick's room.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Well, don't just yell "I hated it," at your computer. Review. Well, I gotta go eat dinner, when I get back I'll write some more.


	4. Slipping

A/N: Hi guys!!! I haven't updated this for a while because I was stumped. I finally thought of something to write. Well, what are you waiting for go read it!!!

The doctor had said only a couple visitors at a time, so the CSIs decided to let Greg and Catherine go in first.

As the two entered the room they saw a man with tubes and bandages all over his body. He was surrounded by machines, beeping constantly.

He didn't even look like their friend. His face had cuts and scratches all over it. He had a white bandage around his forehead.

Catherine watched quietly as Greg walked up to their friend and reached out for his hand. He grasped it tightly and sat down in a chair by Nick's bed.

Greg sat there silently crying. His best friend was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do.

Catherine walked up to Greg and started to rub his back, trying to comfort him a little. She had also started to cry.

Catherine sat down in the chair next to Greg and just cried.

They had been sitting like that for five minutes then one of the machines that was hooked up to Nick started to beep loudly.

Catherine and Greg were startled and looked up at Nick. Three nurses rushed into the room and started working on Nick. One of the nurses came over to them and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to step outside while we work on your friend."

Catherine and Greg walked out of the room and found the others.

"What happened?" Warrick asked worriedly.

"One of the machines started beeping and the nurses asked us to leave until they finished," Catherine explained.

Just as she finished the group saw Dr. McClatchey enter Nick's room. He came out two minutes later, and headed toward them.

"Is he ok?" Greg asked quickly.

"Mr. Stokes has just slipped into a coma. We don't know when...or if he will wake up," the doctor said softly.

"We will be moving him to another room soon, and once he is settled you will be able to see him," the doctor said answering their next question, "I have to get back to my patients, remember to ask for me if you need anything."

"Thank-you," Sara said speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital.

Then the doctor left and entered another patient's room.

The group watched as Nick was pushed out of his room and down the hallway. They started to follow Nick to his new room.

A/N: Ok, kinda short, but at least I updated it. I need some more ideas, so please review and give me some. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I just thought of a new story, so look for the title in the next chapter. Bye!!!


	5. Machines plus Coffee equals Hospital

A/N: Hey Guys!!! Ok I keep getting stumped on this story, but I finally got some ideas. If you ever get writer's block I suggest you listen to music it will get your mind working. Or at least it did for me. Enjoy!!! And please review.

Grissom stared through the window of his CSI's room. Nick looked horrible. He was unrecognizable.

Grissom couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to Nick. He had known Nick was tired from the tough case he had had the night before, but he called him into work anyway, and this is what happened.

Grissom was startled when a hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sara standing there.

"Nick will be ok," she said. Making him wonder if she could read minds, she added, "It's not your fault."

Grissom sighed and turned back to the window. Sara glanced worriedly at him. She knew this was tough for him, it was tough for all of them, but he didn't usually get emotionally involved, even if it was one of his team.

Grissom continued watching Nick, hoping he would wake up right then and there, but he knew he probably wouldn't.

A nurse walked out of the room and over to him. "You can go in now if you want, just be careful of his wounds," the nurse informed them.

Grissom and Sara walked into the room. They cringed at the sight of the machines positioned all around the bed.

They walked up to the bed and sat down in the chairs. Grissom looked at Nick. His young CSI was lying limply on the bed, he looked so helpless. Grissom saw the bandages on his head. From the shapes under the blanket, it appeared he had bandages covering most of his body.

Sara watched her boss silently. She could tell he was holding back tears. This wasn't the Grissom she knew. This one had emotions. He had changed over the last two hours.

Grissom grasped Nick's hand and willed him to open his eyes. He waited for about ten minutes just sitting there, but nothing happened. Grissom got up, to pained to sit and watch Nick lay there motionless.

He walked outside, soon followed by Sara. Without a word they left to get some coffee.

Warrick saw them leave and got up to see Nick. He entered the room and stopped at the sight of Nick hooked up to a bunch of machines. He stared at them warily. Then he walked over to Nick's bed.

He sat down and looked over Nick. He was a mess. Warrick wondered how he had even survived the crash. Then he thought of an idea. (you've been warned this idea is really lame)

_Maybe if I talk to him he'll wake up _Warrick thought.

"Hey man, you plannin' on wakin' up any time soon? We all miss you, man. Even Griss is crying, or at least he looks like he is going to. Greg is here. He really wants you to wake up, as do the rest of us. We want our Nicky back. You have to wake up soon, or we'll all just break down. C'mon man, we know you can do it. It won't be the same without you, so don't give up on us," Warrick said beginning to cry.

He sat there for a while then he wiped his eyes and exited the room. He found a seat next to Greg, who was silently crying. Catherine had gone for a cup of coffee, and Grissom and Sara were sitting a couple chairs down, talking and having coffee. Grissom had gotten control of himself and was back to being unemotional.

Warrick was startled when Greg started talking. "He was like my older brother; he was always there when I needed someone to talk to. He was the only one who came down to the lab just to talk. He was always there to back me up," Greg said, crying even harder.

"Nick's not..." he couldn't ring himself to say it, "so stop talking like that man. He is still there for you, he just needs you to be there for him, too," Warrick finished.

"Yeah," Greg said quietly.

Warrick looked up as Catherine walked over with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Warrick, and sat down with the other. Warrick turned back to Greg and noticed he already had a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said turning back to Catherine.

She just smiled slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

Then she looked back at Warrick and said, "This is going to be a long day."

A/N: Ok I'm finally done with this chapter. Please review(**OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS**). Thanks for reading.


	6. A Lovely Surprise

Five weeks later

Nick was still in a coma. The lab was quiet without him there to cheer everyone up. Catherine and Greg had visited Nick every day since the accident. His condition hadn't changed at all.

Catherine was sitting in the chair next to Nick's bed. He still had cuts all over his face. His arm and leg were half way healed.

He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She pushed back his hair that had fallen onto the bandage still wrapped around his head. He had gotten a pretty deep cut on his forehead.

The CSIs hadn't investigated the case because they thought he had just flipped the Tahoe himself, but she knew otherwise. There had to have been someone else in the crash.

She stared at Nick. She had come to realize she had developed feelings more then motherly for him over the few years they had known each other.

She sighed. Now she might never get to tell him how she felt. With every day that went by, Nick's chances of surviving grew even smaller.

She decided telling him when he was in a coma was better than telling him when he died. She shook that thought out of her head. Nick was going to live. He couldn't die. He didn't know how to die.

She sighed again and began rubbing Nick's hand.

"Nicky, it's Catherine, if you can hear me than you'll know just how much I miss you. You were always there for me Nicky. When I needed someone to talk to, or someone to cheer me up, it was always you. You were one of my best friends, you would always help out. You knew when I needed a joke, or just to be alone. Right now I need you to show those beautiful eyes of yours and smile that big smile...I love you Nicky," Catherine said crying into Nick's hand.

* * *

Nick's POV

I heard a faint sound, it sounded like a voice. I knew that voice. Just can't place it.

"it's Catherine," he heard.

Catherine? What's she doing in my bedroom? I tuned back to what she was saying.

"...you'll know just how much I miss you. You were always there for me Nicky. When I needed someone to talk to, or someone to cheer me up, it was always you. You were one of my best friends, you would always help out. You knew when I needed a joke, or just to be alone. Right now I need you to show those beautiful eyes of yours and smile that big smile...I love you Nicky," Catherine said.

I was shocked to say the least. Had I heard her right? I strained to hear her, but I didn't hear anything.

* * *

Catherine

Catherine was crying when she felt something. She looked up at her hand and saw Nick's squeezing it. She looked to Nick's face.

Nick's eye fluttered open. The fist thing he saw was Catherine's tear-stricken face. He lifted his hand and wiped away a stray tear.

"Nick?" Catherine asked quietly.

Nick just smiled.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Catherine yelled. She practically jumped onto to the bed and hugged Nick so tight he thought he was going to suffocate.

"I missed you so much," Catherine said once she had calmed down.

"I heard," Nick said smiling.

Catherine's face turned a light shade of pink. Then she said, "I better tell Dr. McClatchey you're awake," and practically skipped out of the room.

About a minute later a young man walked into the room and asked, "Mr. Stokes? We've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now."

"Ok, you seem stable, so I have no reason to keep you here. As soon as you sign the release forms you'll be able to leave. We want you to rest for awhile now ok?" he said.

"I just spent...however long resting," Nick stated wanting to go home as soon as possible.

"Five weeks, Mr. Stokes, but you will still need rest for your injuries to completely heal. You have a broken arm and leg, a few broken ribs, and minor cuts and scratches. No work for at least a week. And it might be a good idea to have someone stay with you for a couple days, just to make sure you can get around, ok?." the doctor asked.

"Ok," Nick replied.

The doctor smiled and said, "I'll get those forms for you."

"Thank you," Nick said and smiled back at the doctor.

As the doctor was leaving, Catherine returned.

"Hey, the others are going to be here in twenty minutes," she said.

Nick smiled at the thought of seeing everyone again.

* * *

A/N: I know, stupid place to stop it, I just can't think anymore, besides I have homework to finish. Review please. Thanks for reading. **STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!**


End file.
